Makes-Things
Makes-Things is the Head Technician of the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. Many people think he is the Head of Department, a position that is actually held by Hornbeam the Ironwood. Career Origin Makes-Things was born in Busan, South Korea. While fleeing from an unspecified threat through an urban/industrial location, he fell through a plothole into HQ."Origins: Chapter 7", by Huinesoron He landed in Hornbeam's lab. The Flowers were initially convinced he was a 'Merry Pseudo', so tried to use him to test a Reality Room. When he showed no ill effects, they revealed themselves to him and offered him a job. He took the name 'Makes-Things' from the self-description the Flowers pulled from his mind - 'one who makes things'. His original name is unknown. Makes-Things revolutionised plothole technology, introducing electronic computers to the systems, and coined the term portal to describe his upgrades. He also developed many other gadgets for the PPC, including the Remote Activator and CAD. However, his first, self-propagating portal system did not include a simple method of deactivation — in layman's terms, he forgot the off switch. This omission led to the runaway plothole creation event known as the Cascade. During his first year with the PPC, Makes-Things invented the Canon and Character Analysis Devices and the Disguise Generator, and modified SEP technology for PPC use."Origins: Chapter 9", by Huinesoron These came into common use with the arrival of the first human agents — one of whom, Anya, crashed into Makes-Things on her arrival in HQ, giving him a lifelong phobia of agents appearing out of nowhere. Later Career Makes-Things was the first non-Flower member of the PPC, joining in the mid-1980s HST. However, he is described as a young man at the time of the Original Series."Lady of the Fellowship" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Acacia (DMS)"Protector of the Ringbearer" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Acacia (DMS) His pet peeve is agents blowing his devices out on uncanon, and he can apparently be quite frightening when this happens. Makes-Things is one of the few people in the PPC to possess a sonic screwdriver. He had an assistant named Fix-It, but since Fix-It's creator, Fireblade K'Chona, requested that no one else use him and has herself moved on, he is presumed retired."Of Pegacorns and Fluffy-sama" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Fireblade and Keitaro (DMS) with Agent Kali (DMS - Anime) He gets on well with Tess, the department secretary."Tess' Backstory," with Agent Tess (DoSAT) Makes-Things has spent an unknown amount of time in the Doctor Who continuum working for Bowie Base One, where he adopted the name Elliot Choi. However, he has confirmed that name to be an alias."Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" (Blackout interlude), with Agents Christianne Shieh and Eledhwen Elerossiel (DMS) Death and Return When the League of Mary Sue Factories unleashed the Macrovirus Epidemic in March 2008, Makes-Things duplicated TARDISes for the agents in the field. He remained behind when quarantine was declared, defending his lab from the viruses and actually managing to outright destroy one"The Last Hurrah" (DoSAT) before being incapacitated. According to word of mouth, a Security Dandelion discovered his body and reported that he was stabbed through the heart."Fighting Emotions" (Narnia), Agents Tawaki Penguin and Melpomene (DTO) The fact that no one witnessed the actual stabbing event led some agents, notably FicPsych's Head Nurse Suzine Sachs, to theorize that he was not really dead, just taking a well-earned vacation. The body was, of course, a decoy to throw any pesky agents off his trail."Gestalt Therapy" (FicPsych) However, most of HQ mourned him for the better part of three years. In the wake of the perceived tragedy, he was given a memorial stone in New Caledonia,"PPC-HQ, Nouvelle Calédonie" (interlude), with Agent Tawaki (DTO) DoSAT was fitted with its new, tougher Makes-Things Memorial Blast Doors,"One Tech's Nightmare" (interlude), with Agents Derik and Gall (DMS) and Techno-Dann (DoSAT) and the Makes-Things Fund For Abused Technology"The Makes-Things Fund For Abused Technology," with Agent Tyler was founded. In 2011, however, Makes-Things was encountered by Agent Supernumerary in DoSAT, whole, hale, and thoroughly unconcerned by his supposed death. When questioned about it, he responded, "No! I think I would know if I was dead!""Ring Child" (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter), Agents Nume and Ilraen (DIC) with Agents Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) It is unknown whether he actually was dead and somehow resurrected, or if, as Nurse Suzine theorized, he simply vanished and later chose to return. Either way, he still doesn't like assassins and gets irritable when people damage his CADs. According to Nyx Nightingale, in an encounter with a future incarnation of the DoSAT she was shown footage of Makes-Things' "escape from death" during the invasion."Ghost's Story" However, given who showed her this, this information may not be trustworthy. Abilities While Makes-Things is known for being easily startled, terrified of the assassins in particular, and by no means a good field agent, that is hardly what he was hired for. Makes-Things' skill with machines and technology is nigh-on legendary in the PPC, as is his irritation when agents manage to thoroughly abuse his works. In particular, he shows an affinity for working with plothole technology and portals; his most notable work in that field was accidentally causing the plothole chain-reaction known as the Cascade and thus single-handedly creating a sizable chunk of HQ, and he later showed a special affinity for handling portal equipment, even after it had been exposed to prolonged Sue influence. Makes-Things invented most of the technology agents now take for granted, such as the Remote Activator, the Canon and Character Analysis Devices, the combined CAD, and the DORKS, among others. Thankfully, he is also something of a pack rat and neat freak, keeping meticulous files and making incredibly detailed blueprints, which were a great help to his home department in overcoming the massive hurdle created by his death. Selected Appearances * Throughout the Original Series, Agents Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd (DMS). In particular: ** "Lady of the Fellowship" (Lord of the Rings) *** Makes-Things' first (rather undignified) appearance. ** "Protector of the Ringbearer" (Lord of the Rings) ** "What Might Have Been" (Lord of the Rings) ** "Gwendolyn" (Lord of the Rings) ** "We Cannot Be" (Lord of the Rings) ** "Darkness Awakened" (Lord of the Rings x Star Wars) * "Techno-Dann's Backstory," with Agent Techno-Dann (DoSAT) * [http://ppchistory.webs.com/Skies5.htm Lofty Skies] * [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gZ2qzHkAqmJLBoX8bSpxIPkVcyeb5PnCsSOvUf36Voc/pub Origins] ** Makes-Things joins the PPC. References Category:Free-to-Use Category:PPC Staff Category:Deceased PPC Staff Category:Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology Category:Original Series Category:Previously Featured Agents